


ExR 30 days OTP challenge

by learninghowtobreathe



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Rating will go up, Romance, and they are just so adorable, fluffy fluff, rating went up to mature!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/learninghowtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write 30 days OTP challenge, yay!<br/>Read for lots of fluff, Enjolras and Grantaire in love and couple of my drawings (though I can't draw).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay, learninghowtobreathe decided to start 30 days OTP challenge! 
> 
> Before we start, here are couple of disclaimers / announcements:  
> 1) I am new to this fandom. Like new new. Please don't kill me? I have no ideas how the rules are (like I ever did in any fandom... But, anyway.)  
> 2) I kinda made up whole AU... I don't know how, but it sorta just happened. So, Enjolras and R are flatmates and they're going to Uni, college, whatever you want to call it, Enjloras is into politics and Grantaire paints and there of course are all the other's of Les Amis. More as the story develops.  
> 3) I am going to cheat so it fit the plot I have in mind., so I won't do all the prompts.  
> 4) For some days there will be drawings.  
> 5) I am actually pretty busy with classes, classes and even more classes so updates will be irregular and chaotic and haphazard and please pray for me so I survived.
> 
> Also this is unbetad and all mistakes are only my fault.

It was actually just a matter of time, everybody said after. Everybody expected that. It's just somehow kept not happening.

Some may say that there's always sexual tension involved when two people argue so much that they can't talk without things getting heated. Well, it was certainly true statement when applied to Enjolras and Grantaire. How the two of them managed to live together for such a long time without killing each other or falling into each other's arms was beyond the comprehension of their friends.

But it had been three years now and they live in relative peace, save the arguments of course.

It was just this one day when everything went to hell.

It all started really unsuspicious, with Enjolras finishing his course an hour earlier and deciding to check if Grantaire was going straight home after his classes so they could go together. Just a thing good friends do.

He packed his bag, not rushing really, lost is his mind and still immersed in the topic of just finished class. Grantaire's studio was in the other side of the building, so when he finally get there the hallwat was already empty, and R was just leaving the room. His black curls were sticking wildly over his head, stained a bit with yellow paint, the same paint stained his black t shirt and torn jeans. He has his head down, eyes fixed on the floor, but when he saw Enjolras coming towards him his face lightened and he smiled, smile, lopsided smile.

“Hi, man, what are you doing here?” He frowned.

“Waiting for you, as you see.”

“Yeah, but...why? Don't you have, I don't know, classes to attend?” Grantaire raised his brows, aiming for sarcasm, but his words failed him and question came out awkward.

“I finished earlier.” Enjolras stated matter-of-factly. “Thought we will come home together. We could go and eat something, a proper meal?”

Grantaire shrugged, fiddling with his bag.

They didn't walk in silence for long. First, Enjolras started talking about his last class, the one which he couldn't quite get out of his head. It lead him to the actual situation happening on the west, and then, of course, Grantaire had completely different view, so before fifteen minutes passed they were arguing fiercely.

It was just as Grantaire caught Enjolras' wrist while he was gesticulating, his hands mere centimeters before R's nose.

They went silent suddenly, shocked by spark that seemed to pass between them at this innocent skin-on-skin contact.

Enjolras was staring at the Grantaire's tattooed fingers embracing his wrist and covering words of sentence he had inked on his hand, on startling contrast between his marble skin and R's tanned hands.

Grantaire cleared his throath loudly, his cheeks tinted red.

“I'm sorry.” He said in strangled voice. “I...”

“Don't.” Enjolras all of sudden tangled their fingers together, blushing wildly. “It's okay.”

They went home holding hands, not exchanging a word on their way.

 


	2. cuddling somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will grow longer as the story goes! Also, rating will go up.
> 
>  ~~I forgot to draw R's tattoos on the day one *hits head over the wall*, I promise to fix it!~~   
>  Fixed!

They didn't talk about it. None of them made any comment, no hint was dropped, no direct words said. They just carried on like everyday.

But it became their habit. Somehow, without acknowledging the shift in their relationship, Enjolras and Grantaire started lacing their fingers every time when going anywhere together. And they were going places together a lot. It started slowly – walking together to classes, cause they were leaving at the same time. Walking together back from classes, cause it was easier. Just walks, cause the weather was nice.

They exchanged prolonged glances. Every now and then one of them blushed wildly under the other's gaze. They started to sit closer to each other, touch accidentialy more often.

It was one of this rainy, hazy evenings when they sat together on the couch to watch the movie, _The Silence of the Lambs,_ since they couldn't decide what to watch, kept arguing, and ended up choosing first one from the shelf.

They sat comfortably, Grantaire with his legs in torn jeans over the couch's back, and Enjolras stretching his own long legs as far as he could. Their arms bumped but none of them said anything. Enjolras' hair, let lose, was falling over Grantaire's arm, and he absentmidedly fiddled with them while watching.

As the movie lasted, and the hour got later and later, they were getting more and more sleepy.

By the credits both of them were sound asleep, tangled together, R on his back on the couch and Enjolras in his arms, one of his hands tangled into Grantaire's wild curls.

Grantaire awoke in the middle of the night, but only smiled and cradled his blond friend closer to his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos! <3


	3. gaming / watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose watching a movie as I don' really know anything about games.
> 
> Dawing is half-done, I'll post it as soon as it's finished.
> 
> Also, my attitude to uni is generally the same as Grantaire's, I decided to do another course though so I don't know when next update will be (or what will it be).
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> This is unbetad and all mistakes are entirely my fault.

When they wake up in the morning no one of them mentions anything. They untangle, but it's slow and unhurried rather than sudden, and less awkward than it should be.

It becomes some kind of silent agreement between them, not approaching the topic of their closeness, these little gestures and prolonged touches going unmentioned but not unnoticed.

Also, they are busy, with mid-term coming, with exams and exams and exams, and even more exams.

Enjolras' perfectionism leads him to closing himself in his room and leaving only for, often forgotten, meals. He studies all the time, immersed in books, surrounded by notes, closed inside his own head.

Grantaire's attitude is slightly different. He sits in his room too, to someone from the outside he might even seem like studying. But he's not.

Grantaire drinks. He drowns his insecurities and uncertainties in vine, until there's nothing left. At some point he realizes he should probably stop, but he doesn't, instead he pours himself another glass, and another, until that thought is also gone.

He mostly tries to forget about the feeling of Enjolras' body wrapped around him, the closeness, his scent and warmth, about one of his fantasies coming to life only to be taken away from him.

But, of course, he can't forget, no matter how much he drinks.

R has enough sanity left to go to his first exam sober, he plans to drink to unconsciousness just as it ends though. He walks Enjolras to the door of his class, as he does everyday now, and is taken by surprise by warm hug he is given. Enjolras seems equally surprised and se escapes as soon as he takes his arm of Grantaire.

R stays there for almost ten minutes, dumbstruck and smiling to himself widely, and decides not to drink this day.

He failes his exam spectacularly, but he never expected more.

Smile doesn't leave his face for whole day, as he waits for Enjolras outside school, as they walk home with their fingers laced, and later as they lay curled on couch watching movie in attempt to relax, in hidden trial to be as close as possible.

They fall asleep this way and it becomes their another habit. Every evening, no matter how full of responsibilities it was, they choose the movie they doesn't really watch, and fall asleep cuddling on the couch. They don't speak about it. They don't acknowlege shift in their relationship.

Enjolras stops forgetting to eat. Grantaire drinks less.

They wake up smiling.


	4. on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. Sorry. I feel awful and I twisted my wrist.
> 
> Also, I told you I'll be cheating! This totally counts as a date, right? :)
> 
> No proofreading, no beta, nothing just me, lots of vine and open office writer.

 Final exam takes place on friday.

At this point they are both exhausted, wrecked balls of nerves

Enjolras waits at the gate, his perfect hair ruffled from running fingers through them, his eyes surrounded with dark circles.

“Jesus fucking christ, I only want to sleep.” Grantaire leaves the the class, his hair and eyes in similar condition as Enjolras'

They lace their fingers tigether as they walk.

Back in the flat they share, they settle on the couch with bottle of vine and two glasses. They don't watch any movie, just sit, talk, look at each other.

Grantaire plays with Enjolras' hair, curling them over his fingers. He's not sure he can, he's not sure what they are, who they are for each other.

But he's in love.

And he can't help himself.

So he lets silky curls wire over his fingers and just tries to cherish the moment.

They are both a little drunk, weariness taking it's toll and making alcohol influence them faster. Enjolras puts his head on Grantaire's arm and all R can think of is the touch of this blond locks on his cheek, warmth and scent Enjolras' shampoo, chamomile surronding him all over.

He thinks that Enjolras' lips are so close to his and he could just lean and...

And then, in the split second their lips are touching, they're kissing and it's perfect. Enjolras' lips are so soft when he licks at them gently, when he opens them and lets him in, his heart stops when their tongues tangle, and then starts to beat so loudly he hears it in his ears like a music, like a soundtrack to their kiss. Then Enjolras' straddles him, pushing him deeper into the settee, and tangles his long fingers into Grantaire's messy curls, and tugs at them lightly as he kisses him deeply, desperately, gentle touches all gone.

They part for air after a moment which feels like eternity.

And then Enjolras starts to giggle gently, ann Grantaire never heard him giggling and it's wonderful, his laugh is lovely and all he can do is to kiss him again.

Somewhere between these kisses Enjolras breathes “we should've done this long ago” and he's right, they should, Grantaire thinks.

But then there's no time for thinking as Enjolras kisses him again and all world stops spinning and there are only the two of them and no one else.

They should've done it long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos! <3


	5. kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda done it already, right? Well, have more kissing then!
> 
> Also, I am torn. Do you want me to write smut and go into explicit rating or should it stay mature?
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Unbetad, no proofreading and I am half dead, so all mistakes are entirely my fault.

 There is something in kissing Grantaire that makes Enjolras dizzy. They brath in unison now, tongues tangled, lips sliding, he has his hands in R's hair, and his height makes him need to bow his head as they kiss and all these connected facts together make him lightheaded and, he thinks, is it even possible to faint from kissing someone for the first time?

They part for air again and Enjolras stares into Grantaire's eyes and there's whole universe there but also the void and it's frightening and wonderful at the same time.

“Hi.” R smiles at him.

“Uhm. Hello.” Damn it, words have never failed him before, and now he is suddenly lacking all his abilites, left vunerable and exposed and the most terryfing thing about it is that he never felt better in his whole life.

“We could save so much time, E.” Grantaire says, always pessimist. That makes Enjolras want to wipe the uncertainty from his eyes but also argue with him, make him change his mind with just passionate words. He is lacking words now though. So he settles with the kiss, kiss that erases that fear in Grantaire's eyes.

Then he stands up, takes his hand and leads him to bedroom gently, but with no doubt about his intentions.

 

Later, much more kisses, moans and sighs later, as they lay tangled together, Enjolras cathes this glimpse of fear in his lovers eyes again.

He doesn't know yet, has no idea, that it will become his life's pursuit, to erase this look in R's eyes, that many, many moments later he will gaze into his husband's eyes and kiss him to make that look disappear.

But now is now and as they rest Grantaire starts to talk, and all he says is at the same time beautiful and scary, just like always, like all he says.

And then: “I loved you for so long, it's impossible not to love you, perfection, angel from heaven, but how come you even looked at me this way, it's so unlikely, so impossible...”

“You love me.” Enjolras interrupts, his eyes huge, his words whispered.

“Of course I love you.” Grantaire shrughs.

And though it's just the first of their days, though it's so early, what to wait for when it's already so obvious to him?

But he lacks words, still.

So his “Me too. You know. Love you.” gets swallowed in passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I broke my wrist. Right. I am righthanded. I cannot write.  
> I PROMISE TO CONTINUE WRITING AS SOON AS MY WRIST HEALS, so approximately it goes on 2weeks hiatus.  
> I'M SORRY :(


	6. Wearing each others' clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand is better, but I still have to be careful with it and it hurts like hell, so I don't know how updates will went, but I realized I can't live without this story, I love them too much so I had to overcome pain and be a badass and come to you with another chapter :)
> 
> I am in love with Enjolras even more than R is.  
> Also, in my headcanon he's rather skinny. And tall. I don't know why. He just is.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Unbetad and no proofreading cause I am too drunk to do this.

 It's still dark when Grantaire wakes up. Enjolras' arm is thrown possesively over his waist and he smiles silently to himself at the sight. Blonde's hair are scatterd over the pillow, perfect curls now a mess, his pale arms and prominent collarbones on display. Grantaire's heart swells with love, and he slowly untangles himself, wondering how come and when he become such romantic and such in love.

In love. This words sounds in his ear over and over again. He's in love with this man. He has been in love with him for so long he barely believes now his dream came true.

He dresses quickly in first clothes he finds lying over the floor. Room is cold, and chill makes him rush. He puts on jumper that lies near, not sure if it's his or Enjolras', but he certainly doeasn't care now, lost in his thoughts.

He thinks that he wants to paint Enjolras so badly, just like this, lying on the bed in peace, sound asleep, vunerable and innocent. And beautiful.

He almost tiptoes to kitchen, determined not to wake up his...boyfriend? He tastes the word on his tongue and smiles widely.

Happiness is so unbelievable feeling, he thinks. Makes you wanna fly.

He has never been this happy, happy to the point of screaming from joy, shouting name of his love for everyone to hear. He is almost optimistic now, and laughs at the thought.

Grantaire turns the lights on and starts making breakfast. He is actually quite good at cooking, at least when it comes to basics. He decides to make pancakes, as Enjolras likes them and he wants to surprise him.

He cooks while singing quietly under his breath and lost in his thoughts, far away, chosing the best shade of paint to put the light on Enjolras' hair.

The sun starts poking through curtains on the window, when Enjolras emerges from bedroom, smiling lovely smile as he notices Grantaire.

“Um. Hi.” He blushes ligtly and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hello.” R smiles even wider, thinking silently to himself that he probably looks like an idiot.

“You look really handsome in red.” Enjolras laughs quietly and it's only when R notices what he's wearing.

Enjolra's red t shirt is a bit too tight for him, different from baggy shirts he usually wears, making his muscles show in a way that Enjolras without a doubt appreciates.

Then he looks at his blonde lover. Enjolras is wearing R's black t shirt, stained with yellow and red paint, too large for him, ending almost at his knees.

Grantaire blushes even more, and wonders if it's even possible.

“Uh, sorry, it was dark, I didn't want to wake you up so I just...”

“It's okay.” Enjolras smiles his brilliant smile, so rare at his face. “I like the way you look in my clothes.”

“Possesive, hmm?” Grantaire laughs.

And everything's perfect as they kiss, not paying attention to burning pancakes.


	7. cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to come up with this idea and how much vine I had to drink. Let's just say I'll probably be hangover as fuck tomorrow.
> 
> Also, because it's not exactly clear in this part – my headcanon Eponine is dating Cosette, and she's grunge blogger, while Cosette is a total hipster girl with dip dye hair, and they're both so cute I just can't. More of them to be found on my tumblr.
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Unbetad, no proofreading and all mistakes are entirely to be blamed on me and my progressing alcoholism.

 “No way.” Enjolras shook his head so fiercely one of his perfect locks smashed him in the face. “There's no way I'm doing it.”

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Grantaire smiled misheviously.

“Listen, I love you, but there are lines I'm not exactly willing to cross.”

“Just this once?” R's voice was dangerously close to pleading and Enjolras realized that he probably won't be able to resist if his boyfriend would use his pleading voice. “You'll have fun, I promise. I want to paint this so bad, you have no idea how perfectly it all looks in my head, man.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to show you this website.” Blonde groaned. “Tumblr ate your brain.”

Grantaire shrugged, smiling his lovely smile, the one Enjolras was sure was meant only for him. That wasn't fair. “Pretty please?”

“Fine.”

“I'll make up for it to you, I promise.” Grantaire smiled even wider, and, honestly, it was a bit frightening.

“I can't wait.” Enjolras' voice was dark. “What exactly you want me to do? Who am I suppose to...cosplay? That's the word?”

“Yes. I want to take a picture of us dressed as Sherlock and John, Cosette promised to take photos, have you seen her pictures? They're really good, if only she changed the topics a little bit...”

“Wait, you too?” Enjolras interrupted.

“Me too what?” R frowned.

“You too are obsessed with this series?”

“Have you seen it? It's fucking brilliant. And this guy...”

“Shut it before you'll say too much.” Enjolras said dryly. “And I will have to make you sleep on the couch for the next week.”

“Anyway, the painting will be amazing, believe me.”

“Like I ever doubted it.” He sighed, stealing a chaste kiss from Grantaire's lips.

 

The photos turned out amazing, with two of them standing together with serious faces, Enjolras in long coat and with blue scarf around his neck, his hair covered with wig Eponine managed to found on some website she took all her bizzare clothes from, and Grantaire in leather jacket, somehow managing to look less gloomy and dark than usual.

Just as amazing was the painting Grantaire painted on huge canvas and hung in their living room.

And somehow this become their tradition, and soon the whole apartment was full of Cosette's photos of two of them cosplaying various characters.

And they had fun.

Just like was promised.

 


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, guys, I'm so so so sorry. My life was a mess recently. I kinda relapsed and my whole life went to hell for a moment. I promise this is not abandoned, I just need to collect my pieces.   
> I promise to write more often and I am really sorry, feel free to insult me all you want.
> 
> Also this chapter is crap cause I had literally no idea how to do this. Sorry again.  
> Also sorry for unnecessary outlook into my life that happened there.
> 
> The story will continue in next chapters so stay tuned :)

It was raining so heavily that when Grantaire went out of their apartment this day he was quite sure someone out there should start building ark. He dismissed his thought as ridicoulous, damn, he wasn't even a believer, yet such weird thoughts were coming to his mind. He pulled the hood f his jacket over his head as he went down the street, his hair curling wildly.

He rushed, hoping to manage to do what he planned before Enjolras comes back from his classes. He didn't actually planned to realize his plan today, but, well, he just didn't feel like going to his course today, so he decided to just let it go. And since he had nothing else to do...

Music shop was in the narrow street, hidden in the corner. He was coming there sometimes, just to look, he couldn't afford any of the shiny guitars anyway.

Well, not until today.

He smiled shyly to young woman over the counter, and she smiled back, polite and disinterested.

The thing was he was always so awkward. Words didn't work for him. Really, nothing worked for him besided paints, pencils and canvas... Or t least not until he was drunk. But he promised...

Grantaire shaked his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he did it again, just to be sure and also because water was trickling down his neck. He smiled again, awkward smile and asked the woman about the one specific guitar he had in mind.

He spent almost two months doing research, asking his friends and making sure Enjolras knew nothing about his plan. But it was worth it, right?

He never learned to play anything more than some basic chords on piano, and his singing could kill people in very wide range. But Enjolras, perfect in every way Enjolras, was of course just as talented as he was beautiful.

And his birthday was next week.

So bass guitar it was, and somehow R managed to make the woman understand him and miraculously he had enough money and really, given his luck or rather lack of thereof, it was rare strike of fate that everything went well.

He was walking home almost jumping from joy and couldn't help imagining his boyfriend's face as he unwraps his present.

 


	9. hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I was stupid enough to join camp nanowrimo. But as April comes to it's end and I failed miserably at writing novel (surprising, isn't it? Ugh.) I promise that updates will come more often now.  
> This fic will be the death of me, seriously. Get ready for unholy amount of fluff.  
> Also, if it was unclear yet – in my headcanon Enjolras is not only way less experienced but also a bit younger than Grantaire.
> 
> All the mistaked are entirely my own fault. No proofreading, no beta, and endless amount of alcohol ensues here.

 As Enjolras' birthday was coming closer and closer, Grantaire found himself on the edge of panic. It was hardly his first relationship, though all previous turned to be spectacular failures, and he knew with great details how screwing up in the matter of birthday or any other anniversary could bring even the best relationship to the end. And he very much didn't want that with Enjolras. For God's sake, he _loved the man._ It was the first time in his 20 years long life he was so serious about his relationship to even speak about love.

On the day before he has everything planned into even the smail, most non significant detail. It was Saturday so they had no classes, and he was going to gently (he hoped it'll be just that easy) convince Enjolras to come with him to their favourite pub when they were going to meet rest of their friends. He supposed they will stay in the pub until late night, but nevermind, he wanted to save his present for later, when they were alone.

He just hoped and prayed – thought to whom he wasn't really sure – that he wasn't going to mess it up.

 

On the day of Enjolras' 20th birthday R wakes up ridiculously early. He can't recall the day he woke up this early without being forced to since last 5 years, and it somehow makes him even more nervous. He craves for a drink but he promised himself not to drink at all today – he wants to stay sober and, what's even more important to him, remember everything – so he settles at chain-smoking almost whole pack of cigarettes. At the time he comes back from balcony – Enjolras hates him smoking and firmly forbid him to do so inside of the apartment on the day they decided to live together – Enjolras is still sound asleep so, feeling a bit guilty about smoking, R tiptoes over the bedroom to the bathroom and takes a shower, washing his hair three times just to be sure.

When he's out of the bethroom Enjolras is still asleep so he realizes he has yet another occasion to prove how good boyfriend he is – not that Enjolras needs any more proofs, but Grantaire is insecure even though – and make him breakfast in bed.

He ws always been good at cooking, mostly because he really likes to eat, so he's taking full advantage at this and settles at making pancakes.

His whole plan kinda fails, cause at the time he flips last pancake Enjolras slowly emerges out of bedroom rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his messy, golden curls.

He pads through kitchen and wraps himself over Grantaire.

“Hello.” He murmurs, his eyes still closed. Enjolras might be a lot of things but morning person isn't one of them.

“Hi.” Grantaire says softly. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” He yawns, and presses the kiss to the nape of Grantaire's neck. “Will you now stop teasing me? I'm not a teenager anymore.”

“Nope, you still are.” Grantaire says, his voice still gentle as he turns the oven off and turns to kiss Enjolras. “You're just a year older, not a year more _mature_.”

“Verry funny, R.” Enjolras scowls.

They talk in the same manner for some time before Grantaire finally snaps and kisses Enjolras senseless. They tumble in the direction of the bedroom soon after, breakfast long forgotten.

 

When they meet their friends at the pub it's already way past 7 pm., the time they all agreed for. As they enter the door it's clear their friends got impatient and get absorbed in themselves. Eponine and Cosette are kissing in the corner, ignorant of all the people around. Eponine is dressed in tight leather pants, and is curled all over Cosettle, who's lacy dress seems to overflow Eponine's skinny silhouette. Grantaire laugs gently at the sight, thinking that he would do exactly the same if they were left alone to wait with Enjolras.

Coufreyrac and Combeferre are playing drinking game, sitting by the bar an laughing. Marius talks with Jehan, casting longing glances at the Cosette and sighing sometimes. Every time it happens poet runs his hand over his arm in comforting gesture.

As they enter the door everyone (save Cosette and Eponine enwrapped in themselves) smile at them and come back to their activities, easy, comforting atmosfere you can only experienece between good friends in the air.

They spend the evening drinking – though Grantaire doesn't even touch the bottle, trying to replace it with cigarettes, and stay sober no matter what – and laughing together and as R sees the smile on the Enjolras' face his heart melts like a chocolate on the hot day.

As the midninght strikes, and they all say goodbye to each other he gently tuggs slighly intoxicated Enjolras' arm and takes him home and they both laugh and talk easily going through warm, rainy night to the home that awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look, I have tumblr devoted to les mis completely right now, how can you resist that? L-earninghowtobreathe.tumbl.com it is :)
> 
> Story continues in next chapter so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have tumblr! It's l-earninghowtobreathe.tumblr.com, come to play with me.


End file.
